ROMANCE IN THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME?
by stellaSMacked
Summary: full summary inside. rated T to be on the safe side. there is i think more sngst than romance but there is quite a fair bit of romance too. basically mine version of snow day:
1. the introduction

**ROMANCE IN THE WORST POSSIBLE TIME?**

During the time when they are in the lab trapped with no means of escape other than by luck and home field advantage. Maybe one-shot I am not sure because I already have a lot of stories I have to update. Sorry I have been busy lately so I haven't updated my other works but I will get to it as soon as possible. Please, please review. You know where that button is, it will make me really happy

They were about to discuss more about the case at hand in Mac's offices, after Mac and Peyton have their talk. Out of the blue the lab has a mysterious gas leak with a gas that the people who works there don't even use. It was leaked into their building. Stella was on her way out of the building when she saw Mac just standing near a burning Bunsen burner flame, she walked over to him and tested the air of the lab and found the suspicious gas that's been rendering the lab at a halt in an instant, either from a briefing or a meeting or even friends, co-workers taking a brake.

When their day stopped and time seemed too slowed down remarkably, they never expected what happened next. Couple of men stepped into their secure lab dressed as the gas company men. They had guns blazing and shinning under their coats. Their sole mission is to get the drugs from the volt that was previously taken to the lab for processing due to the drug seizure in the same morning. Stella's and Mac have only thought was that they should have called in sick during the morning. Stella has already gone through a lot during the year; the HIV scare and her being a suspect in a case that led to her foster sister, the loss of a friend, her friend, her team's friend. Stella really wasn't in the mood of finding a way out of this situation only about a year after Frankie, it seems trouble likes to follow her around and whenever it seems she's getting better something is thrown in her way.

Today was the mere fact that she would probably spending the whole day hoping she and Mac and now known fact that Hawks is still in the building to get out alive and unharmed. It would be understated if she said she didn't have feelings for Mac, ever since the incidence with Frankie and helping with the grief of loosing Aiden and the most recent of all her HIV scare. Through all that Mac had helped her every step of the way. He supported her with the PCR test to get her HIV results sooner and letting Adam help her take her blood sample, and ultimately testing it and finding out she was negative on. She never told him about Victoria Yates, hell she wanted to but never had the guts because she would also be telling him that she let a killer have a day extra to escape just because they were blood sisters/foster sister.

Mac in the other hand didn't go through that much during this year aside from now being trapped with so far no hope of escaping, with no weapon and their intruder has artillery from the gun lab and their own that they brought for the take down. Mac was a experienced marine that he knows what to do in these circumstances but he doesn't want to risk the life of his partner. He knew he had to get to a weapon some how but the problem is how can they access something that common to them that seems so far to them now. Before he ever got the chance to think some more the few people who intruded on a much normal day in the lab spotted something not right, suspected that someone else was here and possibly figured out by now that they are not the real gas company guys. At first he thought it was paranoia then he realized even if it's a gut feeling it could mean something and he was right. Before Mac and Stella knew it they were running for their lives and guns are blazing and aiming at them the glass walls around them are shattering to pieces by the mere impact of the high speed bullets. In all the commotion Mac and Stella were separated for sometime, fighting by themselves with no weapon but their bare knowledge of the lab.

Mac was hiding under a desk in one of the rooms he knows pretty well. It seems to him the last time he went into that office was days ago, in fact it was only hours ago when he last step foot in that very same room, under better circumstances though. Out of nowhere he heard a door knob opening and he hoped to god it's not Stella coming this direction, then he heard a gunshot and he was relieved knowing the guy shot his own partner in crime, for now Stella was still safe, at least that was the last time he left her.

Stella was hiding out, much the same as Mac, under a desk. To her own surprise it was her own desk that she was taking shelter at. She thought maybe her piece was at her desk but it turned out to be in her locker. It was too dangerous to go to the locker room to get a gun, so she's hiding out instead. She heard a gunshot, from an office not that far and she was afraid of Mac's life, she wanted to run out of her office and to the sound of the shot, but if she got hurt Mac would never forgive himself, he could probably once again turn into that shell that he expertly hidden in after Claire died. She still remembered that day vividly, trying to pull Mac from going into one of those towers before it collapsed. She wanted to forget it all but she never can, every time she wants to it comes flooding right back. It scared her, the hell out that day because the Mac she saw was not the same Mac she knew. He is now slowly returning to the Mac she knew before that tragic event happened. She tried coming out of the foot of her desk but she was stopped by a man with a glock pointed right at her, then she heard a BANG!

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY DAY AND FOR MY OTHER STORIES UPDATES WILL BE SOON!


	2. getting help and getting out

_She tried coming out of the foot of her desk but she was stopped by a man with a glock pointed right at her, then she heard a BANG!_

Stella thought to duck the bullet before she realized the person that was in front of her went down with blood running out from a fresh wound on his shoulder, moments before the intruder dropped his gun right in Stella's face. Mac was the one who saved her, some how he always managed to be there for her, even if they went different paths only minutes before.

Mac took Stella's hand and led her towards the down man to set a trap, to create a bomb and enclose him in, with lazar senses. Mac and Stella then went to anywhere they thought that could be safe for the time being. While they were staying low Hawks was on his way up in the elevator with the bullet that Mac wanted retrieved from the dead intruder member, Stella and Mac was coming in front of the elevator when they heard a ding. They were ready to shoot if it wasn't for Mac seeing that it was one of their own. Hawks was coming out of the elevator with the bullet and a little more, he got Adam's ID, since there was a hostage situation at the warehouse that Danny and Adam was investigating, their best guess is that those two are their hostages.

The three then went carefully and quietly through the lab to the ballistic lab. They figured out that they are part of a Irish gang, here it get their drugs back. The leader of the gang has a connection with the murder of a federal agent, due to the fact that she was investigating the murder, and the leader thought it was about his father so he silenced the agent to keep it quite.

Stella was getting a little pissed, truth to be told she was getting a lot pissed. She would be taking a break with no worries by now if it wasn't for these lunatics barging into the lab and trying desperately to get back the drugs that they never can have. Stella was starting to pace the ballistic lab with a lot of things going on in her mind, and then out of nowhere the sprinklers was activated, now they were soaking wet and the intruders were trying to escape. Can this day get any worse?

Hawks made a choice to take the exits at the garage, so he left and now left two. Stella chose the elevators, where now house over 30 kilos of heroin, cocaine, you name it. Before Mac and Stella parted the leader saw what they were trying to do, he pointed a gun at Stella's head and grabbed her arm to get her closer to him. Mac had no weapon and was a sitting duck. He had to find a way to now get them both out alive.

While the whole fiasco was going on in the inside on the 35th floor, down at the garage all the exits were covered and Hawks was now able to escape out of the building, only to be met by Don with a whole swat team. Hawks expected Stella to be out by now but she was no where to be seen. Don asked where the other two were, the only thing that came out of the emotionally and physically drained Hawks was I don't know, the last time I saw them was before I got the garage exits covered.

After a long but painful moments Don and Hawks saw an explosion, they were running back into the building. Afraid that maybe their friend and colleague was dead or injured. They raced up and ran as fast as they could up the stairs. What they saw next frightened them. They saw debris and everything everywhere. Mac miss calculated the amount of explosives when he created the home made bomb.

They saw Stella lying in a huge amount of rubble. A sharp piece of metal was pierced right through her stomach. She would die if she didn't get medical attention soon. Mac was lying beside her, obviously trying to protect her from the blast. He was unhurt aside from some bruises and cuts.

Hawks rushed to them both and checked their pulses. Mac was steady while Stella's was faint and barely able to detect. She was dying and dying fast. Hawks had no way of helping her out, it seems every time he touches her delicate skin she get paler and weaker. The first thing Hawks remember doing was to call Sid to come up and help out. He really needed another doctor's opinion, while Sid was coming up Hawks was making sure they both stay alive.

Once Sid arrived he saw the wreckage of the whole lab, it took him awhile to find Hawks and Don. Don was on the phone with an officer downstairs to having a small argument to get a gurney up here fast to transport Stella, they all refused because of the safety concerns of taking her down by the stairs and the time it's going to take to bring it up. They were no luck.

Out of the blue Mac started to wake up in the mist of all the commotion to find the same thing as the other people with him and Stella. He felt like crumbling, seeing Stella so week, helpless to say the most. Its heart breaking, what is the most painful to all of them is how lifeless she looks. Mac immediately felt a tinge of guilt, knowing it should have been him lying there fighting for his life, while everyone else surrounds and watch him die, letting him know during the last moments of his time, he's not alone. What hurts the most for Mac is how much he knows he loves Stella. Every day seeing her wearing those low-cut tops drives him crazy for her, and today is no different. He wished he told her sooner because he has a creepy feeling that Stella would never wake up again.

Then out of no where they heard a elevator door open, five people came out with two gurneys. Hawks believed that Stella still has a fighting chance, but when they were moving her on the gurney she suddenly started to crash. Things now don't look so good for her. Mac was moved on the other gurney and was now going down with the 5 people who came in, with limb, and crashing Stella beside him. He couldn't see Stella that well; Hawks was too busy resuscitating her that he didn't care if Mac didn't get to see Stella's face.

When they got down Stella was still in no good condition, it felt like it was time to give up and call the time of death, but then something surprisingly happened, something they all were never expecting. Stella….

TO BE CONTINUED…..

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, THE FASTER THE REVIEWS COMES IN THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE. I KNOW I MEAN LEAVING IT ON A CLIFFIE AGAIN, BUT HEY THAT WHAT MAKES A STORY GOOD, TO EARGERLY WAIT FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT.

STAY TUNED. AND THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER INCLUDING THE PEOPLE WHO PUTS THIS IN FAVOURITES AND STORY ALERTS. IT MADE MY DAY.


	3. memories and Stells's condition

_When they got down Stella was still in no good condition, it felt like it was time to give up and call the time of death, but then something surprisingly happened, something they all were never expecting. Stella…._

Stella's heart beat was able to be felt, and then she slowly started to open her eyes for the first time since the explosion, what she saw scared her to death. She saw her injury and believed today was her last day to see all her friends. Within a few seconds she passed out again but this time it was the shear site of her injuries and the amount of blood that was slipping through her.

They immediately rushed her to the awaiting ambulance to go to the hospital, on the way there Stella would always come in and out of consciousness and try to talk to Hawks that was sitting next to her and monitoring her vitals the whole way. There was actually a point where Stella stayed awake long enough to tell Hawks that she would want him and Mac to make medical decisions together about her condition and if she didn't make it through surgery she would want everybody to know that she considered them as family and that she tried and fought as hard as she could. Then Stella went back into blackness.

When they arrived to the ER Hawks went with the paramedics to the back room while Mac stayed in the waiting room. As much as he wanted to go back there he knew he didn't want to see Stella's last moments to be week and motionless, if it ever came to that point. About 2 minutes later Hawks came out and told Mac about her condition so far, and the so far doesn't seem so promising but better than it was when they got out of the building.

By the time they both started to sit down on the chairs and wait for more promising news on their friend, the rest of the team arrived at the hospital and sat down not asking one question, afraid of the answer Hawks or Mac is going to give. But the not knowing was hurting more than the knowing so Lindsay bravely asked the question everyone was dreading. The answer though was much better than what they expected, even though they knew Stella is a fighter, she always was and always will be.

Everyone knew that they would be here, waiting for news on their friend for hours. They each started to think of the moment when Stella helped them in a considerate amount and care. For Lindsay it was when they were in Stella's office and Lindsay explaining why she didn't show up for a crime scene, while Stella had to cover for her. Lindsay said she really needed a friend and Stella gave that to her after she heard the whole story.

The pain of not knowing how Stella is doing is hurting the most for Mac, he known Stella the longest out of the whole group. She was his best friend. They shared a lot of great memories; the best yet was when Stella helped him through the grief of his first wife, Claire. There were days when he wouldn't show up for work then out of the blue he would stay back in the office for hours working non-stop. He would always camp out in his office; sleep on the sofa that was never comfortable. Stella helped him come out of his shell and open up more to people who really cared. You can say Stella was like a sister to him, a very caring sister. They knew each other very well, could practically read each other's minds. There were rumours in the office suggesting that they started dating, since they knew one and the other so well. It felt like hours that they were sitting there, Mac knew if he lost Stella today he would be back in his own shell again and this time no one can save him for himself. Mac would be the only one that could save himself and that is if he ever wanted to.

After like about 10 hours, which were only 3 hours Stella's doctor came out and asked for Dr. Sheldon Hawks and Det. Mac Taylor to come to the back room to discuss Stella's condition. They rolled Stella in surgery only about 2 Hrs and 50 minutes ago.

Dr. Keller took them to a back room. It was secluded aside from some noises from the outside and the rushing doctors getting to their patients. Mac and Hawks sat at the chairs provided in front of the good doctor's desk. They were scared out of their wits; they didn't know what will hit them but they tried to stay positive on the situation, for Stella and the team.

Dr. Keller started on the long explanation about how Stella might not be able to have children of her own, out of everything the only thing that caught Mac's ears is that Stella would be able to pull through the surgery but maybe not the night for that matter, even if she did she would need extensive care and be able to return to the field for maybe at least 5 months. She would most likely also be in a wheel chair for half of that time. Hawks heard all this and knew this and knew things must be really bad, he was just afraid to tell Mac.

After their little talk Mac and Hawks went back to the group and relayed the message to them, by now they were all praying that Stella would make it. It seems the surgery went on for another couple of hours before her doctor came out once more to give them news that Stella is in intensive care unit 5. Dr. Keller also said that only 1 member of the group can go see her tonight. Everyone chose Mac because they knew if he didn't see her he would go crazy.

When Mac entered her room, he saw monitors connected to her everywhere. She had a tube down her throat to help her breathe. She looked so week and helpless, just like how she was when Mac found her in her apartment after Frankie but much worse. The only good thing is that the piece of metal was gone and the blood was washed off her beautiful and delicate face, although she still going to have the scares, emotional and physical. Mac stayed there just looking at her chest going up and down and hearing the beeping of the heart monitors, for the first time in ages the beeping was the best sound he ever heard, although it usually vey annoying, but this time it was welcoming. He believed he stayed there for about 1 hour before he was rushed out because visiting hours were over.

When he got back to the waiting room the whole team started to corner him, asking him questions all at once. All he could say was she is still alive. They all gave a sigh of relief and decided to camp out in the hospital for the night, while Hawks was reading over the operation report, see if there were any complications that he should look out for.

When morning came, they were all excited to see Stella but before they even had their first cup of coffee, over the loud speaker came a sound they dreaded to hear all night and their whole life. They all wanted answers but they had to let the doctors do their jobs. Mac was pacing the little space they had and wanted to jump and run towards Stella's room, but he knew they were doing everything they could to save her. Yes, Stella was down the hall possibly dying and none of them could do anything about it, not even Hawks, now they are the ones who felt helpless, but most of all scared. Then Stella's doctor came out and walked towards them with some news.

TO BE CONTINUED….

YOU KNOW WHAT I LIKE, REVIEWS. MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES. YA I KNOW I AM MEAN, LEAVING IT ON CLIFFIES. WELL IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW THE NEXT CHAPTER THEN PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.

THANKS EVERYONE WHO LEFT A REVIEW OR PUT THE STORY ON ALERT OR FAVOURITES, IT'S THAT, THAT INSPIRES ME TO WRITE MORE. YES, COMPLIMENTS ARE THINGS THAT INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE. WELL THANKS AGAIN AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.


	4. dealing with information and the heart

_Yes, Stella was down the hall possibly dying and none of them could do anything about it, not even Hawks, now they are the ones who felt helpless, but most of all scared. Then Stella's doctor came out and walked towards them with some news_.

Dr. Keller came towards the group and the first person he wanted to talk to was any relatives of Det. Bonasera. As if on queue everyone said she doesn't have family, the closet family she ever had was us. (The last part Lindsay added). Dr. Keller was a little surprised that he just picked the first he saw. He thought maybe he should pick the girl who seemed a little pushy, which Lindsay but thought was considering she's a detective she could kick his ass for it was bad news, so he chose Det. Taylor.

Dr. Keller walked Mac through a long hallway towards his office, the walked felt like hours considering he is impatient to hear news on Stella. When they reached his office they sat down and the first thing Dr. Keller said was that Det. Bonasera pulled through but as I said before she might be able to have children of her own and she might be able to walk at all since it pierced through her spine, it's on her own if she wants to walk again, other than that we now know that she will pull through this other than the scars and memories she would have forever. Keller then asked Mac if she wanted to see and Mac replied with no hesitation.

Once Mac got to her room again, the same tubes and machines were attached to her motionless skinny frame. Even though he knew she was alive, he had to be there and see her move or respond to his questions to believe it, the heart monitors are no longer reassuring him anymore, for all he knows the beeping can stop any moment and goes straight to flat lining. He sat at a chair beside Stella the whole time, eventually he fell asleep beside her.

His dream was restless, he dreamed of many awful things that happened in Stella's and his past. You could say he had monsters in his closet. His dream tonight started out perfect, just the way he liked it, then Mac was pushed to a dark room, very dark room. He saw Stella there, cut and torture marks all over her, she was crying but also trying to be strong. Somehow Mac knew he would not make it out. He was running towards Stella, trying to hug her, give her comfort. But the closer he got, it never was close enough, it seems Stella just got further away from him, then he heard a gunshot, the bullet hit Stella right in the chest, the person who shot her was Frankie. That's when Mac woke up and breathing heavily, trying to catch his breathes. He looked at Stella and still saw her chest moving up and down to the rhythm of her own breathing.

The next morning when Mac woke up, he didn't see Stella lying where she should be, he started to panic, and he ran out of her room to ask a nurse where she was, then he saw her being rolled back to her room, this time awake but seems to be in agonizing pain. He walked towards her and asked her what was wrong and, it didn't take a scientist to understand the pain was coming from her injury to her stomach. The doctor helped Stella back onto the bed and he then explained to Mac why they didn't wake him up before they went to get a scan for Stella. He understood and now it was only him and Stella in the room. Mac knew sooner or later the whole team would be here to check on their downed friend.

As if on queue Lindsay entered her room a few minutes after Stella got back from her scan, though she was sleeping Lindsay still managed to visit her without waking her up for once. She asked Mac if she knew about her own condition yet and he didn't respond, Lindsay knew it was hard for them to accept that their best friend may not be able to be the same anymore after this. Lindsay stayed there for awhile longer before she had to get to work again, although Mac is thinking how they can work when half of the lab is blown apart because of the bomb he created and nearly killed and crippled Stella, while he got out with a few scratches.

After about 3 more hours Stella finally woke up to the site of Mac sitting besides her smiling, his blue eyes were always enchanting to her, something that always pulls her towards him. Mac was ready to tell her about her being on desk duty till she can walk again or at least for 6 months and that family thing she always wanted might not come true, but when thought about it again he was afraid. Stella saw the sudden change in his expression; she then questioned what was wrong. Mac of course also saw because of what was worrying him was starting to worry her of her condition. Stella once again shoed how well she knew her partner and possibly the man she loves asked what is wrong with me and don't lie to make me feel better. Mac looked in her eyes and took a deep breath before he answered her. The only thing that showed through her eyes after she knew the truth was fear and he for one minute thought he saw that lost scared little girl in her. Mac took her hands in his and squeezed it showing that she has support from him. No matter what crap Stella was put through in her life she knew she could always trust in Mac, she knew Mac could never hurt her.

After 3 more days Stella's doctor came in and told her the news that she could leave within the end of the week but she would have to take it easy for sometime. Stella didn't mind, as long as she could get out of this horrid place, each time going to the hospital for her is like a nightmare through hell with Frankie. She would cry sometimes before going to bed, surprisingly Mac never realized.

The day had finally came, Stella's release date, the hospital gave her a free wheel chair, considering she risked her life every day for the people of New York. They thought giving something away for someone who keeps the city as safe as she can is a gift of gratitude. Mac picked her up at the hospital, signed the release forms and brought her home after a long restless week.

When Stella got to her own home, she somehow didn't feel safe, probably the memory of Frankie haunting her again she thought, then again it could be the fact that she didn't know how to take care of herself in a wheel chair. She chose to ignore it and enjoy the day as it is, she was ordered by Mac to stay away from the lab for about 1 month, and with pay at least she thought.

Mac went to work during the day after he made her lunch for her. During the whole day Mac seemed to be restless, always worrying if she would be okay on her own. In the end he didn't go to England with Peyton, in result she broke up with him, saying he cared about Stella more than he cared about her, in some way it was true. When he goes to Stella's house tonight he is sure going to show her how in love he is with her, although he doesn't know how. Then something hit him, to just kiss her passionately and say it out. Yup that is what he is going to do, although he knows it could also very much end their perfect friendship for the rest of his life if she doesn't feel the same way. A voice said in his head said don't do it, it might ruin everything you worked so hard to keep, but his heart said do it, it will be the best choice you're going to make in your life. He chose to follow his so called heart.

TO BE CONTINUED….

PLEASE REVIEW:) I WOULD BE UDATING FASTER, IF YOU LEAVE MORE REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS STORY. I AM STILL NOT REALLY SURE HOW I SHOULD END THIS STORY. SEE YA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! COMPLIEMENTS ARE ALWAYS MAKES ME HAPPY!


	5. THE GET TOGETHER

_A voice said in his head said don't do it, it might ruin everything you worked so hard to keep, but his heart said do it, it will be the best choice you're going to make in your life. He chose to follow his so called heart._

After a restless and hectic day at work Mac was finally able to go home and rest, but he had to make a stop first. It was only 6pm, so by the time he get to Stella's it would be 6;30pm and by the time dinner would be served it would be 7pm. He knew Stella would have a hard time knowing that she can no longer be as independent as she was before the incident that nearly killed and crippled her.

When he arrived he saw Stella sitting there, in her living room watching her favourite movie, nearing to sleep. he couldn't blame her, staying home with nothing to do but watching TV could get really boring and repetitive, especially for Stella, in only one day. She could never stay away from the lab too long. Only during her days off, after working a double shift or just when she needed a holiday out of the boring loud city.

After dinner Mac helped Stella in her own bed, being carful to not hurt her more, including her pride. He then made sure Stella was sleeping before he made his own way out and remembering to lock the door on his way out. During Stella's last birthday she decided to buy herself a treat, in doing so she bought herself a new apartment, a bigger and better quality building. Better security and the lobby looks like it's from a 5 star hotel, she got this with a good price, still able to afford her daily needs and all.

Mac took a cab to his apartment and also turned in for the night, he would have to wake up early the next morning to make Stella breakfast at her place. He woke up at only 5:30 past. He rushed to get ready and be there by 6.

When he made his way inside her apartment, the first thing he heard was soft groaning coming from the bedroom. He realized that Stella was trying to get in her wheelchair by herself, or worse, she was trying to walk without giving her injuries a chance to heal, then he heard a thump. He tried to smile but the concern for her wellbeing was overtaking his urge to give her an "I told you so" look. He rushed to her room and saw something that made his blood boil with fear.

Stella was lying on the floor, her chair far from the bed. Same place where he left it last night. Stella being stubborn and independent tried to reach there with obviously no help. The thump was from when she fell from her bed, onto the cold, hard wood floor. She tried to crawl to her chair but not achieving any distance. Mac ran towards Stella to carry her to her chair and wheel her to the dinning room, but she refused, and profusely said she could do it herself. After about 5 minutes and countless failed attempts Stella finally gave up and asked Mac to help her.

Once breakfast was finished Mac left for work and worked on another meaningless case, the only thing that was in his mind was Stella, if she was okay. Of course he felt sympathy for the dead the family but he never put his full ability in the work he done. The only thing he was looking forward to was dinner; it felt like he lived with Stella even though they do not share the same apartment. He cooked a simple dinner, pasta and Carbonara. The things accompanied were romantic. He was planning on telling Stella today and tonight. Stella wheeled herself close to the prepared meal and waited for Mac to sit down with her. She saw all the extra effort in making this meal compared to the others and she knew, well sort of knew what he was planning. She felt the same for Mac and she was hoping that was what he wanted to get through to her tonight.

When it came time to confess his feelings for Stella, he chocked. He couldn't get even one complete sentence out without screwing up. He hated that, so instead of embarrassing himself more Mac simply stood up and brought his lips closer to Stella's and kissed her with all the passion and heart he had. He gave his full trust and loved towards that woman and knew it won't ever be a mistake because she kissed him back with all she had.

When morning came they woke up together in the same bed. Mac was the first to wake up and he was watching Stella peacefully sleep, using his chest as her pillow. Right when he was ready to get up and make breakfast for them there was a knock at the door, he thought maybe is one of the team members but he was mistaken. He never thought she would find him here, and see him in the state he was when he opened the door. You could never be too careful.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS STORY SOONER. I AM PLANNING ON FINISHING MOST OF THE STORIES I HAVE NOW BEFORE STARTING A BRAND NEW ONE.


End file.
